


Cry Baby

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, hot hot not smut, idek what this is, not smut, ooc barry bc ive never written barry???, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie Martinez - Cry Baby ) You got interviewed by Barry to join the Grumps on Skype after your boyfriend had broken up with you, and you end up crying. He tries to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Baby

**Author's Note:**

> you're a girl or w/e, you scheduled an interview to join the gg editing squad. then your boyfriend breaks up w/ you right before the interview, and you werent gonna skip a fuckin gg interview.

_You seemed to replace your brain with your heart_

"Okay, hello! I'm Barry Kramer, and you're getting interviewed today. What is your name and why are you trying to join the grumps?" the man on the other side of the screen asked, shuffling papers. 

_You take things so hard and then you fall apart_

"I'm (y/n),(l/n) and I wanted to join the grumps because I....I..." You started sniffling. Barry looked at you silently. 

_You try to explain but before you can start_

You remembered you ex-boyfriend, (some guy's name), and tried not to cry. 

It didn't work. 

_Those cry baby tears come out of the dark_

You tried blinking away the tears- you weren't going to get the job because you cried. 

"What happened?" Barry asked, his voice less professional and more Barry-like. 

"It's nothing, really," you waved him off. He was confused, but ignored it. 

_Someone's turning the handle to that faucet in your eyes_

Barry noticed you wiping your eyes. You excused yourself to go to the restroom to touch on your makeup, making sure it wasn't running because of your tears. 

_They're pouring out where everyone can see_

You cried quietly in the bathroom, trying to do it silently(and failing) so the laptop's mic didn't pick it up. 

_Your heart's too big for your body_

"Are you okay?" Barry asked you when you returned. You waved him off again, smiling. Your eyes were red and puffy, and you knew it, you just hoped he didn't care. "Next question, please!" you requested. 

_It's where your feelings hide_

"So, where are you and could you perhaps move closer to the 'my dick squ-' ARIN JESUS DID YOU WRITE MY DICK SQUAD ON THIS OH MY GOD." You covered your mouth, trying not to let Barry hear you laughing. He heard. 

_They're pouring out where everyone can see_

Barry stuck his tongue out at you and it reminded you of (once again, bf name) and you when you took a selfie, making silly faces. You fake-laughed, trying to hide your tears. 

Barry noticed. "Did I do something? I'm so sorry, (y/n)! I mean, uh-" he cleared his throat- "Ms. (last name)." 

"No, you just reminded me of my ex boyfriend. He broke it off this morning, and I hated it. He was so sweet, but last week we got in a major fight. He called me a cry baby because I cried during the fight," you whispered, loud enough so Barry could hear, but if anyone else was near the laptop, they couldn't. 

"He called you a cry baby? Ugh! He's a dick! Excuse my language. I mean, uh.... he called you cry baby, but you don't fucking care, right?" 

"Yeah!" you laughed, wiping away your tears. 

"And you laugh through your tears," Barry whispered, but you didn't catch it. To be truthful, he adored your face. You had met once before at some con, and you introduced your mom to him. He laughed and had complimented your 'God Dammit Ross' shirt, and had signed it. Ross, however, didn't. When you walked away, Barry stared after you, and Ross had whistled in your direction. 

"I also do live near the My Dick Squad," you giggled. He laughed back. 

"So can you come over?" he asked, hoping it was a yes. You laughed. 

"Of course!" you laughed, squealing. You hugged your laptop, almost dropping it. Barry laughed, and smiled. 

"I'll see you then," he said. You exited the call, and he sighed. //idek barry narrative p.o.v after you left the call, bonus?// 

"Wasn't that the girl from the con last year?" Ross asked. 

"Uh, yeah...," Barry said. 

"She's hot," Ross said. 

"Yep," Barry whispered, "she really is."

**Author's Note:**

> whhooo pt one yes// I wrote this after i had gotten 0 hours of sleep and i was up at 10:18 pm i bet u can guess.


End file.
